


Stress Relief

by ghostlyhamburger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Flustered Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Identity Reveal, Podfic Welcome, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: Marinette is pent up with stress. Maybe Chat can give her a helping hand.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 63
Kudos: 646





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette was _stressed_. Between studying for the bac, staying on top of her commissioned designs, and _saving the fucking city on a daily basis_ , she ended each day exhausted and frazzled.

Her usual stress relieving method was tucked in a drawer beside her bed, next to a supply of batteries that she was burning through at a ridiculous rate over the past few months. When she went to bed each night, Tikki politely gave her privacy as she kicked off her pants beneath the sheets and went to fucking town on herself.

But then one night, the motor died.

“Mother _fucker!_ ” Marinette shouted, angrily throwing the now-useless vibrator across the room. It hit the wall and landed on the ground with a sad plop. She’d managed to work herself up even _more_ , and now couldn’t get that release she very much needed!

“Tikki, spots on!” she cried. She’d definitely get an earful from the kwami later, but that was fine. “Lucky charm!”

Instead of getting the magical dildo that she was hoping for, her yo-yo fell back into her hands, the communicator open and Chat’s contact displayed on the screen.

She hesitated. Was Tikki really telling her to get laid by her partner? It’s not like she hadn’t considered the possibility once or twice during her nightly sessions, but masturbatory fantasies were a _far_ cry from reality.

The ache between her legs was very quickly eating away at any doubts she had. Chat was someone she trusted, someone she cared about, and also definitely hot as fuck. If she had to have a random one night stand to ease her stress, she really couldn’t do much worse.

Chat wasn’t transformed, of course, so she left a message. “Hey, Chat, do you remember that girl Marinette? She reached out to me, says she needs your help with something at her house—I don’t know what it is, but she said it’s not an emergency if you’re busy.”

She couldn’t bring herself to admit what she wanted in her message, but after hanging up and dropping her transformation, she stripped off her shirt and moved back the blankets on her bed. If she couldn’t say it in words, then a quick glance through the skylight would tell Chat was he was in for.

**

Adrien emerged from his shower, wrapped only in a towel, when he found Plagg sitting on the bathroom counter.

“I told you, you don’t need to be in here when I’m showering,” he said.

“Ladybug left a message for you,” Plagg replied. “And that means my stomach’s going to be hurting until you check it! So do that so I can eat more cheese!”

“Claws out!”

**

Chat didn’t hesitate to rush over to Marinette’s house when he heard his friend needed him. Ladybug had said it wasn’t an emergency, but he couldn’t help but worry for her.

“Marinette!” he called, knocking on her skylight. Only then did he actually look inside her room.

His classmate was lying on her bed, hair down, stark naked. One hand was cupping her breast, the other was between her legs, her fingers furiously rubbing. It was more of Marinette than he’d ever seen. It was also undoubtedly the hottest thing he’d ever seen.

Her head tilted back, glancing up at the skylight when he knocked. Her lips curved into a coy smile, and she moved to stand on her bed, opening up the skylight. “Good evening, Chat Noir.”

“H-hi,” he said, his cheeks red as he openly stared at her. “You—said you needed me?”

She nodded. “Come on in.” She moved back and sat on the bed again, folding her legs under herself. She was still _very much naked_ , but with her legs closed Chat could at least _think_ again. He dropped into the bedroom beside her.

“Wh-what did you need?”

“Isn’t it obvious, alley cat?” she asked. She leaned towards him, a lock of hair falling in her face. “I need _you_. Here. With me.”

He swallowed hard, and reached out with one trembling hand, tucking her hair back behind her ear. “I—this is—really?”

She nodded, her smile looking downright predatory. “I need to get _fucked_ , Chat. It’s been a long day, and I just want to get _railed_ by you.” She noticed his wide eyes, and quickly leaned back, adding, “I mean, if you want to! If you’re not interested, you can just leave, and we can never bring this up again, and—”

“Okay,” he said hoarsely. “Okay, yeah. If you really want me—yeah.”

Marinette smiled widely, and somehow it was the cutest and sexiest thing at the same time. She crawled on the bed towards him, stopping with her lips just centimeters from his.

“Just for fun, okay?” she murmured. “I just—I need some stress relief.”

He nodded wordlessly, and then finally closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to hers, wrapping his arms around her. She moved closer, settling into his lap, straddling his legs.

Vaguely, he wondered how in the world he was going to face this girl at school. Seeing her nude was already a shock, but her begging him to fuck her, her lips soft and warm against his, this was a side of Marinette he never even _imagined_ —and he wanted more.

His hands slid down her back, rested on her hips. He broke the kiss to glance down at her breasts, and she grabbed one of his hands, pressing his gloved palm firmly against her chest. “Don’t be shy,” she practically _purred_ , before kissing him again. She gently bit at his lower lip, gasped against him when he brushed his thumb over her breast, catching the nipple. “Ch-Chat!”

“Marinette,” he groaned, moving to kiss her neck, his hands less gentle on her breasts as he squeezed lightly. “I—the suit doesn’t come off, you know.”

She smiled at him, that smile turning into a silent gasp as he _bit_ her neck, sucking a mark on the smooth skin. “I—there’s a scarf there. Use it to cover your face.”

“Then I won’t be able to see,” he complained, though he smiled.

She tapped her fingertip to his nose, a familiar gesture neither of them noticed. “Just trust me, okay? You don’t need to see.”

Chat nodded. “I—okay.”

Marinette shut her eyes tight, and Chat dropped his transformation. Once Adrien had the scarf securely fastened over his face, leaving just his lips free, he reached out blindly to her, his bare hand landing on her breast.

She giggled. “Don’t waste any time, hm?”

“I—you can look now,” he said, his throat suddenly dry. Her breast was warm against his touch, her nipple pebbled against his palm, and he wished he’d spent a little more time appreciating them when he could see.

Marinette gasped as she opened her eyes. “You’re naked.”

He gave a sheepish grin. “I—I’d just gotten out of the shower when Ladybug contacted me. I didn’t think—”

Adrien’s voice died in his throat as _Marinette’s hand was on his cock_ , softly stroking the length of his shaft, her fingers curling over the tip. “Nice,” she murmured, mostly to herself. “You’ll feel so _good_ inside me…”

She took a moment to study him, burning every detail of naked Chat into her mind as her hand idly slid along his cock. He was _ripped_ , muscles on his arms and legs built up from running around Paris, his lean, lithe form twitching at just her touch, his body tensed as his mouth fell open, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

“Touch me more,” Marinette murmured, shifting so she was straddling him again. His cock just barely brushed against her wet folds, sending a shiver through them both.

“Can’t see you,” he pointed out, sounding absolutely _wrecked_. The power she had over him, the ability to make him fall apart with a simple word or shift of her thigh, was intoxicating.

Marinette grabbed his hands in hers, sliding his fingers across her body, making him touch her, stroke her skin. “You can feel me, can’t you?” she purred.

“Y-yeah,” he said, letting his hands explore her body. One hand stayed at her breast, while the other slowly slid down her body, finding its way between her legs. It moved torturously slow as he soaked in every inch of her skin against his fingers, sliding his hand towards the overwhelming heat he felt.

She was wet, so wet that his fingertips slid inside her, making her gasp and moan. He moved his hand away, quickly wrapping both arms around her and pulling her body tight against his for a fierce kiss. He missed her lips slightly, but it didn’t matter to either of them as she started rocking her hips, grinding her core against his cock.

“H-hey,” she said suddenly, pulling back from those addictive kisses, her hips stilling. “Do you—is it okay if I say my crush’s name?”

He hesitated for just a second. Would it be that bad to hear her calling for Luka while _he_ was the one kissing her, making her make those sounds that he’d never get out of his head? “It’s fine,” he said, not wanting her to stop, not wanting her to pull away for a moment.

She kissed him again, and shifted her hips, her hand on his cock again as she positioned herself over him. She groaned as she sank down against him, his cock filling her in a way her vibrator never had.

His hands were tight against her hips as he felt her envelop him totally, felt her breath against his lips as she moaned. She rolled her hips, fucking herself on him, the sensation so overwhelming he almost didn’t hear her soft cries.

“Oh, _Adrien_ ,” she moaned, her hips rocking, her breasts brushing against his chest with each movement. “Adrien, _yes!_ ”

His hips snapped up against hers, driving his cock deeper into her. He’d been on the edge of losing his composure since the moment he saw her, but hearing her voice moan _his name_ was what pushed him over the edge, driving him to fuck her, hold her tight against him, lose himself in the sensation of—“ _Marinette_!”

She kissed him fiercely as she rode his cock, reveling in the feeling of her partner inside her, filling her, bringing her over the edge. She murmured Adrien’s name again and again, imagining he was the one blindfolded beneath her, that he was the one groaning her name as he fucked her through her orgasm, making her cry out and clench around him.

He kissed her fiercely, gripping her hips as he came, spilling into her. “Fuck, Marinette,” he groaned, his hips stilling, his arms still around her.

“Thank you,” she murmured breathlessly. “Just what I needed.”

“Y-yeah,” he said. “Anytime.”

She chuckled as she moved off his lap. He called for his transformation again, finally removing the scarf from his eyes.

He was _not_ prepared to see Marinette again, sitting there smiling at him. Her hair was a rumpled mess, her neck littered with marks from his kisses, and he thought she was beautiful. “Was it good?” he asked, suddenly self-conscious.

Her eyes sparkled as she leaned towards him. “ _Purr_ -fect.”

Well. No going back now. He was in love with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette was at school early for once. She leisurely settled in at her desk, coffee in hand, and a smile on her face.

“Something’s different about you,” Alya observed as she slid into the seat beside her.

Marinette turned to her friend, that confident smile still on her face. “If I tell you, do you promise _never_ to tell anyone else?”

“Duh,” she replied. “Tell me!”

So she leaned over and conspiratorially whispered, “I had sex last night!”

“Holy shit,” Alya replied. “Wait, with _who?_ ”

“That’s the part you can’t tell,” Marinette replied, her smile faltering slightly. “It was Chat Noir.”

Alya’s eyes almost bugged out of her skull. “No way. _No way!_ How? Why? What?”

“Calm down!” Marinette said, laughing. “I was, you know, taking care of things, and then he happened to be out patrolling, one thing led to another, and…yeah. It’s never going to happen again, but for the one time? Oh my _god_ , Alya, it was _amazing_!”

“What’s amazing?” Nino asked as he walked towards the girls, Adrien right behind him.

“Oh, nothing,” Alya replied. “Girl stuff.” Beside her, Marinette blushed bright red, though she stayed smiling.

“Hey, Marinette,” Adrien greeted her, acting casual like he hadn’t been thinking about her all night.

“Oh! Hi, Adrien,” she replied with a small grin.

His brain chose that moment to be very unhelpful, reminding him that the last time she said his name, she was moaning it into his ear. He sat down quickly, moving his bookbag into his lap.

“Hey, Mari, are we still going to your place for lunch today?” Nino asked.

“Yeah,” she replied, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Adrien turned to face her as she spoke, his hands itching to smooth her hair back, untangle it from its ponytails, run his fingers through the soft strands. “I hope you guys don’t mind leftover mini quiches, though.”

“Not at all,” Nino replied. “Adrien, you’re coming too, right?”

A thousand akumas couldn’t keep him away from Marinette. He nodded dumbly, and was met with her sweet, blushing smile.

Mercifully, class started before he could stare at her for too long. But even though he tried his best to pay attention, knowing that Marinette was right behind him, hearing her occasionally sigh or laugh, that was enough to screw him, make him _entirely_ useless.

**

At lunchtime, the group of friends headed to Marinette’s house. It was a farther walk than it had been back in college, but the promise of free pastries was enough to get them all there without much argument.

_Most_ days, Marinette and Adrien would talk to each other while Nino and Alya walked ahead, hand in hand. Over the years, Marinette had gotten used to speaking with Adrien, though her crush had never faded.

On this particular day, however, Adrien was strangely silent. He seemed to be watching Marinette as they walked, but didn’t say anything.

“So, is everything okay?” she asked, finally breaking the quiet.

“Y-yeah!” he said, apparently startled. “Sorry, I’ve just got, uh, something going on. I didn’t mean to ignore you.”

She smiled at him, her cheeks pink, and he wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her. But instead, he kept walking, turning away so he wouldn’t look at her, wouldn’t be tempted to make her uncomfortable by being so _weird_ around her.

A voice in the back of his mind reminded him that _she_ was the one crying out _his_ name, she probably wouldn’t object to being kissed…

“Are you sure you’re okay?” she asked, her brow furrowed in concern.

“Just peachy!” he replied, mentally kicking himself at how _stupid_ that sounded.

“All right,” she replied. “So, um, what do you think of that literature project?”

“Project?” he asked, confused.

“The one that we just learned about in class?” Marinette was frowning. This was not okay. “How out of it _are_ you?”

“More than I realized,” he mumbled, trying very hard not to stare directly at her lips.

Her eyes were no better, beautiful and blue and full of care for _him_.

She gently raised a hand to his forehead, placing her palm against his skin. “Are you sick?”

Adrien grabbed her hand without thinking, his fingers pressed against hers. His painfully one-track reminded him just where she’d been touching him last night, and without realizing it, he’d slid her hand down his face to where it cupped her cheek.

Marinette’s eyes were wide with confusion, but she wasn’t pulling away.

And then he had to ruin _everything_ by pulling her hand to his lips, lightly kissing her fingertips. She yanked her hand back, and Adrien wondered if he’d gone insane because why was that a thing a sane person would _do?_

Marinette’s cheeks were burning, like her fingertips were where his lips had been. While she was in no way complaining about him kissing her hand, the more important question was _why?_

The group reached her house. Marinette directed the boys to the kitchen upstairs while she held Alya back, presumably to grab some treats from the bakery, but really she just needed a moment with her friend to discuss _what the fuck_.

“It’s definitely because he _liiikes_ you,” Alya teased.

Marinette shook her head, refusing to meet her eyes as she grabbed a few croissants. “He never cared before, why start now?”

“Because you’re a changed woman, Marinette! You had sex, and now there’s just this… _aura_ around you,” Alya replied. “You’re more confident today, and I bet Adrien’s picking up on that. Or he’s jealous—maybe you should mention last night’s escapades, get his reaction.”

Marinette shook her head quickly. “No. No way. What if he thinks I’m a slut?”

“M. Girl. It’s _Adrien_. He won’t think something like that.” Alya sighed as Marinette handed her a plateful of pastries. “But fine, it’s up to you if you say something.”

**

Upstairs, Adrien was having a similar meltdown.

“Nino, I think I might be in love with Marinette.”

His friend just shrugged. “Yeah, we’ve all known that for a while.”

“What?”

“Dude,” Nino said, levelling his gaze at him. “You’re always hanging off of her, giving her more hugs than I even give Alya, and you’ve handmade her birthday presents for the past four years. And then there was that time you got super sleep deprived and whined for _literally_ a whole day about how you missed your ‘princess’. She was just out sick.”

“Oh,” was all Adrien could say. Faced with the evidence, he had to admit that just maybe these feelings for his (really cute really sexy) friend weren’t so new. “I can’t—how do I talk to her like a normal person, though?”

Nino laughed. “Don’t worry about that. It’s Mari, she’ll understand.”

At that moment, the two girls entered the kitchen, carrying freshly made but slightly misshapen pastries from the bakery downstairs. “We’re here!” Alya announced.

The rest of the lunch break went fairly smoothly. Marinette and Adrien refused to talk about the _incident_ , and Nino and Alya stepped in to move conversation along. There was no way their oblivious friends could handle themselves on their own.

But when it was time to walk back to school, Adrien and Marinette were stuck beside each other again, no buffer between them.

“I, um—I’m sorry about earlier,” Adrien said softly.

Marinette took a breath before responding, reminding herself to channel that _totally-had-sex_ confidence Alya claimed she had. “It’s okay,” she said. “I actually—um, I didn’t mind. I just—why?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted with a sheepish smile. “Still kind of out of it, I guess.”

Feeling bolder than she ever had before, Marinette reached over and grabbed his hand, bringing his fingertips to her lips for a light kiss. “There. Now we’re even.”

His cheeks turned red as his smile grew. “Th-thanks.”

Her own anxiety settled, being knocked aside by confidence. She made him blush like that. _She_ was the reason he was tripping over _his_ words.

She could get used to this.

**

The rest of the day was smooth for Marinette and _hell_ for Adrien. She noticed that when she made any little noise, a light laugh or a gasp, he tensed up for half a second. It was adorable, and she found herself audibly sighing during one brief moment when the class was supposed to be quietly working.

Adrien’s textbook fell out of his hands, a _THUD_ echoing through the otherwise quiet classroom. Her sigh sounded so similar to her moan, and on hearing it he’d been struck with the mental image of Marinette on his lap, fucking herself on his cock while she made a sound _just like that_. Would her eyes be open, gazing at him, or closed as she lost herself in pleasure?

He had a sudden intense need to know what she looked like when she came, how her face would reflect her ecstasy as she fell apart around him…He moved his textbook to his lap for the rest of the class.

When the school day came to a merciful end, Adrien stood outside with his friends as he waited for the Gorilla to pick him up. Marinette had to dash off immediately, so she said goodbye with a hug for Nino, a hug for Alya, and a kiss on the cheek for Adrien.

“D-did that just happen?” he asked as he watched his (cute sexy moaned his name like an angel) friend walk away.

“Yeah,” Nino said, clapping him on the back. “Dude, just ask her out already.”

“I—oh, hey, the Gorilla’s here! Bye guys!”

Nino and Alya just exchanged a look as Adrien _ran_ away.

**

Ladybug met Chat Noir at their usual spot for patrol that night. He was sitting on the edge of the rooftop, gazing out over the darkened city.

“Hello,” she greeted him as she took a seat nearby. “How’s your night going?”

He let out a sigh. “Complicated.”

“What’s up?”

“When you sent me to visit Marinette last night, did you know what she wanted?”

Ladybug hesitated. She’d said she _didn’t_ know, so…”No.”

“I slept with her,” Chat replied bluntly. “I—I think it was a mistake.”

Oh. Maybe she had pushed him too far. “Why do you say that?” she asked, keeping her voice even.

“I—actually know her,” he admitted. “Outside of the mask. And seeing her at school today— _god,_ Ladybug, she’s beautiful. How did I never notice her before?”

His voice sounded absolutely _wrecked_ , and Ladybug knew they were treading on dangerous territory, but she couldn’t help herself when she asked, “So—you’re close to her?”

Chat nodded, a dreamy smile settling on his face. “She asked me if she could say her crush’s name. A-and then she said _my_ name.”

Her heart stopped. It wasn’t possible. He couldn’t be Adrien—she couldn’t have lost her virginity to her longtime crush and not _known_ it!

“I can’t be normal around her anymore,” Chat said, laughing slightly. “We were hanging out earlier, and I just—I kissed her hand, out of nowhere. Who _does_ things like that?”

Oh. _Oh_.

“Are you going to see her again?” she asked. She tried to keep the flutters she felt in her stomach out of her voice, or her expression.

“I want to,” he said with a grin. “I want to spend as much time as I can with her. But she said it was a one-time thing, and I don’t want to ruin anything…my Lady, I think I might be in love with her.”

This time, she couldn’t stop herself from smiling. “You should go see her. How about right after patrol?”

“Are you sure?” Chat asked. “What if she doesn’t want to see me?”

“You’ll be fine,” she assured him. “Trust me, no girl wants to be completely ghosted after sleeping with someone. She’ll be happy to see you again.”

He smiled widely as he stood up. “Then let’s get this patrol done.”

“How about we split up?” Ladybug offered. “Each take half the city. There’s some things I want to get done tonight, too.”

Chat nodded before extending his baton. “Thanks, my Lady. I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Or a lot sooner. Instead of swinging away to patrol the city, she headed straight home, dropping into her skylight and releasing her transformation.

“Can you believe it, Tikki?” Marinette asked. “He’s Adrien! _Adrien!_ And he _loves me!_ ”

Her kwami giggled. “I know! I’ll make sure to leave you two alone when he gets here.”

Marinette’s face fell suddenly as she realized, “But this means I know who Chat Noir is. I—that’s bad, right? What if I get akumatized? Or mind controlled? Or—”

“Calm down!” Tikki said, flying right into her face. “It’s time for you to know. Plagg and I have talked about this, and it’s getting to a point where it’s _more_ dangerous for you not to know. You need to trust him completely, and he needs to trust you.”

“I do trust him,” Marinette said, smiling again. “I—oh, Tikki, that means that _Adrien’s_ been the one throwing himself in danger to protect me all this time. How can I make that up to him?”

“You’ll find a way,” her kwami assured her. “Everything will work out, I promise.”

“Thanks, Tikki,” she said, hugging her little friend and mentor against her cheek.

**

Not long later, a knock came at her skylight. Marinette scrambled up to open it, unable to stop the giddy smile that crossed her face. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Chat replied, dropping into her room. “I hope you don’t mind me stopping by again.”

“Not at all,” she said. She’d changed into pajamas, trying to look like she’d just been lying around casually in a thin white tank top and pink short shorts.

Chat knew there was so much to talk about, feelings to discuss, but seeing her smiling at him, so much _skin_ …he stepped close to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close for a deep kiss.

She rested her hands against his chest, eagerly returning the kiss, pressing her body to his. “I was hoping to see you again,” she murmured.

He swallowed hard. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” he admitted with a sheepish grin.

“Hold on,” she said, kissing him lightly on the lips before descending from her bed. She returned a moment later holding a plastic replica of his mask. “I had this left over from Clara Nightingale’s music video—as hot as you are in the suit, I want to see you _out_ of it.”

He took the mask, and she shut her eyes as he said, “Claws in.” After a moment, she felt his bare fingers on her cheek, a thumb at her chin, tilting her head up so soft lips could press against hers. “You can look now, Princess.”

Her eyes fluttered open, and, yeah, that was just Adrien in a Chat Noir mask. He was still wearing the same shirt and jeans he’d had at school. She wasn’t sure how she didn’t see it before, but didn’t think to question it further as Adrien’s hand was tracing along her side, skimming the thin fabric of her shirt below his fingers.

“You can—you can call me by your crush’s name again,” he said, his eyes locked on her lips as she smiled.

She leaned towards him, pressing her lips to a spot just below his earlobe that made him shudder. “We’ll get there…but I was too eager last night. Now, I want to take my _time_ with you.” She pressed her tongue to his skin, licking a line down his neck, smiling to herself as he softly groaned. “Get on the bed, alley cat.”

He moved back, obediently sitting on the edge of the bed as she straddled him on her knees, her hands tugging his shirt off of him, throwing it over the edge of the bed area down to the floor below. “Marinette,” he groaned as she pressed her hands to his chest, exploring the lines of his muscles, his abs.

“Do you want me?” she teased, her lips working at a spot on his neck that would definitely leave a mark.

“Y-yes,” he gasped. “Please, Marinette…”

She moved backwards, kneeling in front of him. Her hands quickly undid his pants, and he helped her slide them off his hips, along with his boxers, letting his cock spring free, just inches from her face.

She wrapped her hand around his shaft, gently stroking, admiring him in a new way. This was _Adrien’s_ cock before her, hard and warm and dripping precum for _her_. She wasn’t thinking when she leaned forward and gently licked the tip, lapping up a drop of that precum. It was salty, musky, but definitely not _bad_ …so she wrapped her mouth around the head, gently pulling his cock into her throat.

“Ma-Marinette,” Adrien groaned loudly, tangling one hand in her ponytail, his other hand gripping the sheets beside him. “Oh, _fuck_ , Marinette…”

She coiled her tongue around his shaft, licking along the underside as she bobbed her head. She glanced up at Adrien, not realizing just how goddamn sexy she looked, her cheeks hollowed as she sucked his cock, her thin pajama top doing nothing to hide her nipples poking out from beneath the fabric, betraying her own desire.

Soon, sooner than she wanted, Adrien had to pull back, trying not to focus on the line of drool and precum connecting her lips to his cock. “S-sorry,” he said, catching his breath. “Too—too early for the night to end…”

She smiled wickedly before straddling him again, pressing her torso against his, lowering her hips against his. She wriggled, and he could feel that she was _wet_ , warm and wanting him.

“Turn over,” he said roughly, kissing her. “On your back. It’s my turn for a taste.”

Marinette couldn’t help the soft moan that passed her lips as she laid down on the bed, her shirt bunched up just under her breasts, her legs spread wide to show a small dark wet spot forming by her pussy.

“Fuck,” Adrien groaned, moving between her legs so he could slowly slide her shorts off her hips, revealing her bare cunt. “Holy _shit_ , Marinette, you’re so…” He interrupted himself with a kiss just below her navel.

His kisses trailed down as he gently traced her folds with his hand, sliding his fingers into her slick core. She gasped as she bucked her hips against him, pushing herself against his touch.

He dipped his head between her legs, kissing her thighs, dragging his tongue along the cleft of her folds but not quite touching where she wanted. She whimpered, her hips bucking, her legs shaking, until finally she said in a broken voice, “P-please, _please_ …Adrien, _Adrien I need you_ …”

He pressed his tongue more against her, his fingers curling inside her as his tongue sought out her clit, flicking and sucking against it. He kept up his motions in a steady pace, fucking her with his fingers, his tongue, enjoying her uniquely sweet taste and the way she begged and panted out his name.

She couldn’t stop watching him, couldn’t stop from staring at the mass of blond hair between her legs, a fevered dream become reality, the way his free hand gripped her thigh as he hungrily lapped her up, worshipping her body in a way she _never_ expected. She came suddenly, her legs tightening around his head as she _screamed_ out his name, her lips forming each syllable like a prayer as she made an absolute mess of his lips, his chin.

“Marinette,” he murmured softly as he lifted his head. He moved to prop himself over her body, lips to lips, chest to chest, hips to hips. “Please—I need you…”

She lifted one leg, wrapping it around his hips, pressing her cunt right up against his cock. “You have me,” she said with a teasing lilt. “All you have to do is take me.”

He sheathed his cock into her fully, in one quick motion, watching as she tilted her head back in a loud moan. He kissed her fiercely as he fucked her, his hands working at her hair to undo her pigtails, letting her dark hair spill over her shoulders. “Beautiful,” he murmured. “My beautiful— _oh fuck Marinette_ —my Princess…”

“Oh, _Adrien_ ,” she moaned in response. “God, so good, so— _Adrien fuck me please harder yes!_ ”

He couldn’t deny her, couldn’t do anything but slam his hips into her, rutting against her at the rhythm she craved, she begged for. Each choked gasp of his name from her lips spurred him on, drove him to fuck her harder, deeper, faster, _more_.

“Touch me,” she begged. “I’m so close, Adrien, _please_ …”

His hand slid between them, rubbing at her clit, trying desperately to please her as he kissed her lips, her neck, everywhere he could. He caught her earlobe between his teeth, biting gently as his tongue flicked over the round earrings she always wore. A flicker of familiarity sparked in his mind, but it was quickly ignored as Marinette’s moans grew louder, as her walls clenched tight around him.

“Adrien!” she cried, her body trembling with the strength of her orgasm. “Oh, _Adrien, yes!_ ”

He propped himself up so he could see her as she came, finally putting an image to the beautifully obscene sounds she made. Her hair fanned around her head in perfect sex-mussed waves, her eyes screwed shut as she focused on the wave of pleasure coursing through her body, and her kiss-swollen lips were parted slightly as they silently formed his name, over and over again.

He’d never seen a more beautiful, more erotic sight in his life, and the fact that it was for _him_ , because of _him_ , because _she wanted him_ , was enough to push him over the edge, make him hold her tight against him as he spilled into her. “Marinette,” he murmured. “Oh, fuck, Marinette…”

He let himself collapse on top of her, let himself feel her entire body against his. His cock was still inside her, softening, as he shifted so she wasn’t entirely squished beneath him.

“Chat,” she murmured softly.

“Mm?” he responded, nuzzling against her neck. She smelled so sweet, and was so warm, he could easily just fall asleep right there…

“I—I hate to say this, but you can’t stay,” she replied. “School tomorrow.”

“Oh,” he said, pulling back as reality hit him. “Right. I—sorry.”

“Don’t be,” she murmured, catching his arm, smiling at him in that way that made his heart skip a beat. “I’m really glad you came tonight.”

“Until next time, Princess,” he said, lifting her hand to his lips. He pulled on his pants and called for his transformation before leaping out the window.

Marinette sighed happily as she settled into her bed for the night. She knew there’d be long talks in the future, but for the moment, she could sleep comfortably satisfied.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien had slept with Marinette again. And she still didn’t know it was him!

Still, at least this time he’d been able to see her, been able to get some visuals to match the moaning that kept echoing in his head. So he could probably deal with her at school this time, at least keep it together long enough to pull her aside and tell her he was Chat.

And that he’d been sleeping with her under false pretenses because he fell in love with the way she said his name. Yeah, that was definitely going to make her swoon. Maybe he could just start with acting like a normal person around her.

He walked into the classroom, ready to face his day. But Marinette was already there.

And she was wearing his shirt.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw her. He hadn’t realized that he’d even left his shirt behind last night, but clearly she had! Did she recognize the shirt? Did she know it was him? Was she mad at him?

“Dude, move,” Nino said from behind him. “You’re blocking the doorway.”

“Sorry,” Adrien replied, walking to his seat, each step bringing him closer to Marinette. She turned in her seat, looking directly at him, and _smirked_. He was going to die. She was absolutely going to kill him, and he would love every second of it.

As he sat down, Marinette leaned forward and murmured, “Good morning, Adrien.” The words were innocent enough, but her breath next to his ear and the _way_ she spoke made him bite his tongue. He could _very easily_ picture her saying good morning to him while in his bed, wearing only his shirt.

“H-hi,” he managed to stammer back. “You—you look nice today.”

“Thank you,” she said, practically purring. “I _love_ this shirt.”

Adrien gulped.

Marinette leaned back into her seat, a satisfied smile on her face. She was so happy to find the shirt on her floor this morning. It still smelled like him, and she didn’t have a second thought before sliding it over her head. She even chose to skip a bra, delighting in the way the cotton shifted across her breasts when she moved, thankful that her chest was small enough to allow this freedom.

He _had_ to know that she knew now, right? Why else would he leave the shirt there? Still, she was curious to see how far she could push him before he said something.

She left him alone for most of the beginning of class, but then their teacher announced the students could move into small groups and work on the project that had been introduced yesterday.

Marinette nudged Alya and asked, “Hey, you want to work with Nino, right?”

Her friend nodded, instantly getting the message. “Hey. Adrien. Switch seats with me.”

Adrien stood, shooting a glance at Marinette as he did. She simply smiled at him, but then as soon as Alya was looking away—she _winked_.

“Hi,” Adrien said softly as he sat down, willing all the thoughts of Marinette from last night out of his head.

“Hi,” she replied, her voice breathy, flirtatious. She slid closer to him, close enough that her thigh was pressed against his. “So, ready to work?”

He nodded. He didn’t trust himself to say anything.

“Good,” she said with that brilliant smile. “So, have you read any of Moliere’s plays before?”

“I—is that what the project is?” he asked, giving her a sheepish smile. “I guess I’m still out of it…”

She giggled, and he fell in love just a little more. “Don’t worry,” she said. She placed a hand on his knee, and he blushed hard. “I’ll make sure you get it.”

“Th-thanks…”

She leaned towards him and murmured softly in his ear, “Even if we have to work on it for _hours_ …”

His blush faded as all the blood in his body rushed south. Marinette smirked, her hand lightly creeping up his thigh, before she gave his leg a gentle squeeze and pulled back.

“Excuse me,” came a sickly sweet voice from behind him. “Do you mind if I work with you?”

Adrien turned to see Lila smiling at him as she sat down. “Hi,” he said, all warmth gone from his voice. “We already got started, so maybe you should find someone else to work with? We don’t want you to get lost, after all.”

Lila’s smile fell, instantly replaced by a snarling grimace. “Why do you keep sticking up for _her_? Come on, she stole your shirt!”

Adrien’s fingers clenched, his hand ready to strike with claws he didn’t have at that moment. But then Marinette just laughed.

“Seriously?” she asked. “Lila, you can buy this shirt in any _Gabriel_ store. Have—have you never actually been in one?”

Adrien could only blink. Was it _not_ his shirt?

“I’m so sorry!” Lila exclaimed, not sorry at all. “I just thought—since you’ve stolen from him before—and I didn’t think you could afford designer clothing, anyways.”

Adrien couldn’t see Marinette as he faced towards Lila, but he felt the sudden cold on his leg as she pulled away from him. He turned to see her walking out the door of the classroom, telling the teacher she was heading to the bathroom. She kept her head down.

“Oh, I guess I struck a nerve,” Lila said, still smiling like she wasn’t the worst person on the face of the planet. “Oh well!”

Adrien pulled away from her, standing up and heading out the door.

**

Marinette didn’t even make it to the bathroom before tears started to spill down her cheeks. She leaned against the hallway wall, holding her head in her hands as she sobbed.

She felt so stupid, thinking Adrien actually cared about her. But no, she was the same little stalker girl she’d always been—and that’s why he never told her the truth. Was he just hiding behind Chat Noir’s mask to have sex with her?

“Marinette?”

Warm arms suddenly wrapped around her, pulling her close as her face pressed against a broad chest. She didn’t have to look up to know who was holding her. “Adrien…”

“Don’t listen to Lila,” he said, his voice rumbling through his chest. Marinette smiled despite the complicated feelings warring through her mind. “She’s—I’m not sure there’s words in the French language to describe how awful she is.”

“She’s not _wrong_ , though.” Marinette mumbled. She forced herself to pull back, to look Adrien in the eyes. Her words faltered in her throat when she saw him staring back with concern and care. She swallowed, and continued, “I—when we were younger, I did steal some stuff from you. I mean, I gave them back!”

He chuckled. Damn, it should be illegal to look that cute _and_ sexy at the same time.

“Lila just—” she cut herself off to take a deep breath. Adrien’s hands rubbed her arms gently. “She gets under my skin. Like she always knows _exactly_ what to say to make me feel worthless.”

“You’re _not_ worthless,” Adrien said. His lips quirked into a sudden smile. “Although, she was right about you stealing something from me.”

Marinette’s eyes widened, and her lip quivered slightly. “Wh-what?”

“My heart,” he said, his smile widening into a cheesy grin.

She smiled, and suddenly broke into laughter, resting her forehead against his chest. “That is so cheesy.”

“I know, but it worked, didn’t it?” He moved his hand under her chin, tilting her head up so he could see her expression. “Would you want to go on a date sometime?”

For a moment, her heart stopped, and she was just a shy fourteen year old girl again. But then she remembered just how far she’d come since then, and everything she’d done with Adrien—“I’d love to.”

He grinned and pulled her close into a tight hug. “You’re amazing, Marinette,” he murmured. “I’m sorry I couldn’t see that sooner.”

She wrapped her arms around him, returning the embrace. “Oh, _Adrien_ ,” she said softly, her voice conveying desire and need and _love_.

Abruptly, he stepped back, before the closeness between them let her know just _how_ much he enjoyed hearing her say his name like _that_. “W-we should probably get back to class.”

Marinette took a step towards him, closing the distance and smiling as she got near her prey. “Or, we could duck into that supply closet over there and I can give you back your shirt, _alley cat_.”

“Fuck, Marinette,” he said, pulling her close and no longer caring that his erection was _definitely_ pressing against her hip. “I _really_ want to, but—”

“We shouldn’t skip class,” she said with a sigh. “I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Adrien nodded, giving a hum of agreement, before saying. “Well, I know what _I’m_ thinking. That I’ve got a moment alone with a wonderful, cute, sexy, _amazing_ girl—and I want to kiss her.”

She responded by leaning towards him, pressing her lips against his. It was a short, sweet kiss, a far cry from the passionate ones they’d exchanged in her bed, but for that moment, it was perfect.

“Can you come over to my place for lunch?” she asked. “My parents will be in the bakery, so we’ll have total privacy…”

“I’ll be there.”

**

“Hey, M, are we doing the usual for lunch today?” Alya asked her friend as the bell rang.

Marinette just shot her a smile in return, and slid closer on the bench to Adrien. “Sorry, we’ve got a date.”

“About goddamn time! Nino, you owe me 5 euros!”

Marinette and Adrien walked to her house, hand in hand the whole way. Sabine gave the two of them a knowing look when they entered through the bakery, but mercifully said nothing.

Once in her room with the trapdoor securely closed, Marinette kissed Adrien, pressing her body against his so suddenly that he stumbled onto her chaise, pulling her down on top of him.

“Marinette,” he murmured. “H-how did you know it was me?”

She smiled and tugged at the hem of the shirt she wore. “You literally wore this to school yesterday. Also it wasn’t hard to figure out that you liked hearing me say your name.” She pressed her lips below his ear for just a second before softly purring, “ _Adrien_ …”

“I’m taking my shirt back now,” he said with a teasing lilt in his voice, his hands grasping the hem and lifting the shirt away from her body. He inhaled sharply as her bare breasts were revealed.

“Don’t you want to touch me, alley cat?” she asked.

“God, yes,” he murmured in reply, letting go of the shirt to rest his hands on her breasts, gently squeezing as he kissed her lips, her cheek, her neck. “So beautiful, _Marinette_ …”

“You didn’t take the shirt off of me, you know,” she teased, pulling the garment over her head. “Are you going to try to keep my pants on, too?”

“I didn’t think we’d get that far,” he admitted. “Didn’t want to press my luck…”

She pulled back from him with a teasing grin as she undid her pants. “You should take off your clothes.”

Adrien nodded dumbly, quickly stripping down to nothing before sitting back down on the chaise. His cock was painfully erect, as it had been since the moment they entered her bedroom.

Marinette slid her pants down her legs, wiggling slightly as she knew Adrien’s eyes were on her. She kissed him again once she was nude, resting on her knees on the chaise, straddling his thighs. “I do love that shirt, you know,” she murmured. “Wearing it felt like you were holding me, all day long.”

“I wish I was,” he responded, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her chest tight against his. He gave her a wicked grin as he added, “Though, since you did steal my shirt, I think I should just keep my hands on you for the rest of the day. You should go back to class like this.” His hands rested on her breasts, covering them.

“You dork,” she said, kissing his forehead. “I figured, instead, I’d just enjoy being with you now before we go back.” Her hips lowered slightly, her folds brushing against his tip. “I’ve been so _wet_ all day, thinking of you, thinking of your cock filling me up…”

“Fuck, Marinette,” he murmured, his hands holding her tight on her hips. “Please, let me…”

“No,” she replied with a light laugh, moving her hands to his shoulders for leverage. “No, I think I’m going to ride you at my own pace for a while, maybe moan your name in that way you like so much.”

“Oh, God, _Marinette_ ,” he groaned, all his focus on making sure he stayed still, didn’t thrust into her before she gave the okay. “Fuck, anything, just let me see you without a mask, so beautiful…”

“Watch me, alley cat,” she said, moving one hand to his cheek as she lowered her hips, sank down onto him completely. “Watch me while you fuck me.”

So he did, keeping his eyes trained on her face while he thrust into her, hard and fast, his hands pulling down her hips so he could be buried deep within her. He watched as she gasped and moaned, tossing her head back before lifting it again to meet his gaze with that sweet, sinful smile.

“ _Adrien_ ,” she moaned, each syllable spilling from her lips like a heavenly chorus. “Oh, Adrien, so _good, Adrien!_ ”

“Marinette,” he groaned, his eyes starting to grow dry, but he didn’t _dare_ close them and miss a second of _her_ in his lap, her breasts bouncing slightly as she rode his cock, her lips parting, falling open as she moaned in pleasure.

“Adrien,” she murmured, smiling softly as she met his eyes. “ _Chat, yes…_ ”

If hearing her say his name was heaven, then hearing her say his alter-ego’s name was _nirvana_.

“I have something to tell you,” she said suddenly, her hips stilling.

He groaned. “It can’t wait?”

“It can’t,” she replied. “I can’t keep secrets from you, and you should know the real reason I figured out who you are.”

She wriggled slightly on his lap, his cock still inside her, and he would listen to _anything_ she had to say. “Wh-what is it?”

Marinette smiled, and her lips brushed against his as she said, “You’re fucking your _Lady_ , Chaton.”

“Mari—Ladybug?” he asked. It made sense. It made such _perfect_ sense that he had to believe her.

“My kitty…”

His hips snapped against hers as he fucked her with renewed vigor, the knowledge of just who he was inside a wonderful revelation. “Marinette,” he groaned. “My _Lady_ , my princess, my—my Ladybug…” His hand slid between them, pressing between her legs, fingers rubbing at her clit. He _needed_ this to be good for her, to be _perfect_ for her.

Her moans started to grow louder, his name breaking on her lips, as she rocked against him.

He kept his gaze on her, watching her eyes screw shut as the height of her pleasure approached. He let his free hand glide along her body, trying to memorize what every inch of her skin felt like against his fingertips. His own orgasm was approaching fast, but he was _determined_ to make her come first. “Marinette,” he murmured, his voice barely louder than a whisper. “Oh, _fuck_ , my Lady, my Marinette my princess my _love_ …”

Her eyes snapped open at that last word, one that he hadn’t registered had passed his lips, and her gaze met his as she came, blue eyes shining with all the affection and love he felt for her.

“I love you,” she murmured as she clenched around him, the words echoing in his head as he came, thrusting through his own orgasm. “I love you, _Adrien_.”

She leaned back slightly, his softening cock still inside her, and smiled at him, the brilliant sort of smile that could make his brain melt.

“I love you too,” he said, grinning widely.

“You’re just saying that because we just had sex, or because I’m Ladybug,” she replied, though she was still smiling.

He shook his head. “You could say we’ll never even kiss again, or you could have lied about being Ladybug, and I’d still love you.”

Marinette watched him for just a moment, studying his face. “You’re too perfect,” she said finally. “It’s not fair.”

“Perfect?” he asked, raising an eyebrow as he grinned. “Or _purr-_ fect?”

She laughed, finally moving off of him, reaching for her clothes. “Dork.”

“Your dork,” Adrien replied, watching her with his grin still plastered on his face. “Always yours.”


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette and Adrien switched shirts before going back to class for the rest of the day. It wasn’t entirely on purpose, but it was worth it to see Lila gape at them, speechless for once.

Between classes, Alya pulled Marinette aside with a mischievous smirk. “So?” she questioned. “You and Adrien definitely got close…”

“Yeah,” Marinette said with a grin. “ _Very_ close.”

Alya raised an eyebrow. “What, did you sleep with him?”

Marinette nodded, still grinning.

“Oh my god, M, two guys in one week? That confidence is seriously helping you, you minx!”

Marinette just sighed happily. “He’s so _amazing_ , Alya. I love him so much, more than I did before—I didn’t even know it was possible to be this much in love!”

“Okay, girl, let’s get you to your next class before you end up in a puddle,” Alya said, laughing as she grabbed her friend’s shoulders and steered her towards her classroom.

**

To the rest of the school, Marinette and Adrien’s newfound relationship was so cute it was almost sickening. The two were rarely seen apart from each other, and constantly spent their time kissing, hugging, or darting off to secluded areas for something more.

Every time there was an akuma attack, the two would mysteriously vanish. They were so shameless about using the distraction to make out!

After one particularly brutal akuma, Ladybug and Chat Noir ended up in the same supply closet to drop their transformations. Marinette immediately pulled Adrien close to her, kissing him fiercely.

“Hey,” he murmured, “It’s okay, Bug.”

“It’s _not_ ,” she insisted, her voice a heated whisper. “You _died_ , Kitty. You can’t keep sacrificing yourself for me—what if the cure doesn’t work?”

“It will,” he replied. “I trust you. I know you’ll bring me back.”

“ _Please_ ,” she murmured, her hands clutching at the front of his shirt. “Please don’t scare me like that. I can’t lose you.”

“You never will,” he promised, pressing his lips to hers. The embrace soon became heated, hands sliding under shirts and Adrien’s lips moving to Marinette’s neck, her shoulder. “I love you too much to _ever_ let you lose me.”

She finally smiled, grabbing his hand and moving it to her breast. “Can you show me how much you love me, my Prince?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he hissed, his lips back to hers, catching her lower lip gently between his teeth as he palmed her breast, his fingers gliding across the skin not covered by her bra.

The closet door suddenly opened. Kim stood there, looking at the two lovebirds dumbfounded, before giving them both a wink and finger guns. He shut the door without a word.

Marinette burst out laughing.

“Well, they were assuming this is what we’ve been doing anyways,” Adrien said, not stopping his hand on her breast.

“True,” she replied. “But if people are looking for us—we should continue this later.”

“That a promise, Princess?”

“It is if you’re a good alley cat.”

**

The last class of the day, Marinette and Adrien sat beside each other at their desks, and he couldn’t keep his hands off of her.

The teacher called on Marinette to answer a question, and as she tried to string together the right words, Adrien’s hand was on her knee, creeping higher. He dipped his fingers to brush against her inner thigh as she squeaked out the most important dates of the French Revolution.

She sat back in her seat and glared at Adrien, her face flushed red.

He thought she was _adorable_.

**

That night, Adrien was minding his own business, doing his homework in his bedroom, when a tap came at the window. He turned to see Ladybug there, hanging from her yo-yo, waving at him.

He hurried to let her in.

“You’ve been a bad kitty,” she said with a smirk as she swung into the room, dropping her transformation. “Teasing me in class, then being so busy you couldn’t even text me? Bad alley cat.”

He flinched, just so slightly, at the mention of being busy. Marinette’s smile dropped.

“Okay, the being busy isn’t your fault,” she immediately conceded, watching relief spread across Adrien’s expression. “But you _were_ teasing me.”

“Maybe I just couldn’t keep my hands off of you,” he said, a grin on his face. “Can you really blame me for that?”

“I can,” she replied, gently pressing her finger to the tip of his nose. “You should know better. So instead of continuing what we started earlier, I think I should _punish_ you.”

He gulped, the stirrings of arousal he felt immediately turning into a full blown erection. “Punish me how?”

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a replica of her yo-yo, winding the string around her hands and pulling it taut. “I know you’ve had some ideas about how to use this, Kitty.”

His mouth was suddenly very dry as he just stared at the yo-yo. He licked his lips feebly before murmuring, “Yes please.”

She stepped close to him, lightly pressing her lips against his, before dropping the teasing tone from her voice and saying, “I-if you’re not okay with this, just say something, all right? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I trust you,” he murmured, an understatement.

She kissed him again before stepping back and saying in that light, teasing voice, “Alley cats shouldn’t be wearing clothing.”

Adrien rushed to undress, nearly stumbling over as he kicked off his pants and boxers. Marinette, meanwhile, slowly stripped, very aware of her lover’s eyes on her as she revealed every inch of pale, smooth skin.

“Get on the bed, alley cat,” she murmured, and he _scrambled_ to his bed, sitting on the edge, one hand idly stroking his cock as he watched her.

She walked towards him slowly, her hips swinging slightly with each step. She grabbed his hand and pulled it away from his cock, pushing both his arms behind his back as she straddled his lap. She used the yo-yo to tie his hands together, effectively preventing him from touching her.

“I’m going to have some fun with you, kitty,” she murmured, lightly kissing his cheek. “Warn me before you come, okay?”

He nodded wordlessly, gazing at her like she was a goddess as she moved back, kissing her way down his chest, her hand wrapping around his cock as she knelt before him.

“Marinette,” he breathed, his hands jerking against his bonds as he strained to touch her. “Fuck, Marinette, you’re amazing…”

She quirked a smile at him before taking the tip of his cock into her mouth, sliding just past her lips so her tongue could press flat against it, tease his head with little kitten licks against him. He groaned and bucked his hips up, urging her to lower her head and take more of his shaft, swirling her tongue around him and lightly sucking.

“Ah, _fuck_ , Mari— _Marinette!_ ” he cried, his eyes closing as he became lost in the new sensation. “Mari, Princess, please, _please let me touch you…_ ”

She pulled back with a wet pop! and smirked at him. “No, Kitty,” she admonished playfully. “You need to learn to keep your hands off of me.” She grinned, and moved her head back down, continuing to lavish attention on his cock with her tongue.

“ _Marinette_ ,” he groaned. “So _good_ —Mari, I’m gonna—”

She pulled back again, smiling at him. “Not yet, alley cat.”

Adrien whimpered.

“Lie back,” she murmured, gently pushing on his shoulders. She helped him move his bound hands so he wasn’t lying on top of them, but still couldn’t reach her, as she straddled his cock. She lowered her hips, trapping his erection between her slick folds and his stomach, grinding against him as she let out soft moans.

“Mari, _please_ ,” he murmured. “I need to touch you, need to love you…”

“I thought you _do_ love me,” she teased, wiggling her hips in a way that made him let out a strangled moan. “Or do you want to prove it to me?”

“Fuck yes,” he hissed. “Mari, Bug, _please_ , I need to make you come, need to make you feel so good…”

She shifted her hips, letting his cock stand free, before slowly, torturously pressing her cunt to his tip, not letting him enter her. “What’s the magic word, kitty?”

He tilted his head so he could look her in the eyes, and murmured with all sincerity, “I love you, Marinette.”

Her eyes widened in surprise—that was clearly not what she was expecting—but she let her hips lower, pulling his cock deep inside her. “Adrien, I— _ah!_ —love you too,” she murmured, smiling softly at him.

Adrien bucked his hips, pushing himself more into her, while she rested her hands on his chest. She moved her hips in unison with his, fucking herself on his cock while moaning his name with a broken cry.

“Marinette,” he groaned. “Please, _please_ let me touch you…”

“After— _oh Adrien_ —after I come,” she replied with that damned grin again. She slid one hand along her own body, between her legs so she could rub her own clit while riding his cock. Adrien bit his lip, doing his best to keep up the pace while not succumbing to his own orgasm.

“Princess, _please_ ,” he whimpered.

Her response was just to toss her head back and moan loudly, her fingers working furiously, her cunt clenching tight around him. “A- _Adrien!_ ” she cried, and the sound of his name passing her lips brought him to release as he thrust into her, spilling into her, filling her completely.

“My Lady,” he murmured reverently as she unwound the yo-yo string from his wrists. “My Princess, my love…”

“I love you so much, Kitty,” she said softly, moving to cuddle against his chest. “More than anything.”


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette and Adrien were practically joined at the hip from then on. It was _disgustingly_ cute, and everyone had their own reactions to it.

Adrien greeted Marinette with a hug and a kiss every time he saw her, even if they’d only been apart for five minutes. And she always made some sort of comment that had him blushing red, hugging her even tighter.

**

“Marinette! My love! I missed you so much!” Adrien cried, rushing through the halls towards his girlfriend.

“It’s been twenty minutes, silly cat,” she said, letting herself get swept into his arms, pressing a light kiss to the tip of his nose. “If you can’t even last that long…”

Adrien flushed red, and murmured something in her ear that made her cheeks equally scarlet.

**

Marinette was not even shy about the looks she gave Adrien when akuma attacks were announced. Everyone knew they were going to make out in relative privacy, so why should she be discreet about it?

**

“Kitty, we’ve got a problem.”

“What is it, my Lady?”

“Which closet did we hide in again? Because I’m pretty sure Alya saw us go in, and we’ve gotta get back there before she ‘catches’ us…”

**

Nino wondered when exactly his sheltered friend turned into _his_ wingman, but Alya was very appreciative of all the tips—so he didn’t complain.

**

“Holy _fuck_ , Nino, where’d you learn to do that thing with your _tongue_?” Alya cried, watching her boyfriend lift his head from between her legs.

“Adrien again,” he admitted.

“Ugh,” she groaned, letting her head flop back in frustration. “What kind of porn was homeschool boy _watching_?”

**

Lila steadfastly refused to believe that Adrien and Marinette were _actually_ dating.

**

“God, I love you,” Adrien murmured, holding Marinette close to him as they spent a private moment alone in his bedroom.

“I love you too,” she replied, kissing just below his earlobe. “My Prince.”

Outside, Lila angrily threw her binoculars away. Did they _know_ she was watching or were they just that committed to the act?

**

Chloe, surprisingly, ended up asking Adrien for advice on how to woo women. Adrien had to admit that he didn’t _really_ know, Marinette was the one who made the first and nearly every following move.

**

“Okay,” Chloe said with a sigh, “but that’s not what I’m asking. I mean, like, when you already get them in the bedroom—what do you do next?”

And so Adrien found himself in the awkward position of teaching his oldest friend how to eat pussy.

**

Alix and Kim had a running bet on if Adrien and Marinette were actually having sex.

It didn’t matter how many times the two flat out said yes, they were banging, Alix _refused_ to admit it.

**

“Pics or it didn’t happen.”

“Alix, that’s gross.”

**

Marc didn’t know Adrien too well, so when he needed some advice in the bedroom department, he asked Marinette.

“You’ll need a lot more lube than you think,” she cautioned him. “A _lot_ more.”

“Was it painful the first time you tried…butt stuff?”

**

“Fuck, Marinette, it’s too tight…”

“Shh, hold on, Kitty,” Marinette murmured, working more lube onto the silicone cock she wore. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Don’t you dare, Princess.”

**

One day the couple was discovered in a closet together after an akuma attack. Lila, intent on revealing they were absolutely not having sex, led the class to the closet to discover the _truth_!

She flung open the door to reveal Adrien with his pants down, Ladybug with her mouth around his cock. The two froze, eyeing their new audience, before Ladybug backed away and Adrien quickly yanked his pants up.

“I can explain!” Ladybug cried, as her earrings beeped their final warning and her transformation faded away. “…you all won’t tell anyone, right?”

As the class crowded them with questions, Alix reluctantly handed Kim 5 euros.


End file.
